beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kreis Cygnus 145WD
Kreis Cygnus is an unreleased Beyblade that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is to be released on January 21, 2012 in Japan and is owned by Cycnus. Face Bolt: Cygnus The Face Bolt depicts Cygnus/Cycnus, one of the 88 constellations in the space. Cygnus is Latin for "swan" and in Greek mythology, Cycnus was a son of Ares whom confronted Hercales to a battle; as a result, Cycnus was killed. The design features the head of Cycnus looking to the left, alongside an illusion of the swan, Cygnus. It is coloured a light blue with a darker blue outline inside of a white circle whilst on a black Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Cygnus Cygnus appears a translucent aquamarine in colour with designs of a swan's wings opposite each other. It also features extensions of the swan's wings coloured a darker translucent light blue. 4D Fusion Wheel: Kreis There are not much details about the Kreis Wheel. However, Kreis translated from German, means "circle". Whether this is relevant or not is unknown but Kreis does appear circular however, with various bumps, wings of a swan, and six upward protrusions that feature the heads of a swan. On a top view, the Wheel features various rounded ridges with small curved designs and is silver in colour. Also, the swan wings appear to go in a left and right-ward movement; possibly signifying Kreis for Right-Spin and Left-Spin. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the third-highest Spin Track at a height of 14.5mm. It is just a basic Track and there is nothing special about it except for being a top-tier for Stamina. Although it is generally outclassed by it's variants such as AD145, DF145 as well as 85 and 230 for Stamina purposes, it still remains a great Spin Track for Stamina but does not provide any protection from low-attackers though. Performance Tip: WD *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available" if used in the right combination. Unlike many other Tips, Wide Defense has much Stamina but has been outclassed by B:D. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense also has good balance. WD can even be used to beat Attack-Types by using a weak shot. It is gold in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Anime In The Child of Nemesis, Kreis Cygnus made it's debut when it's owner, Cycnus unveiled it to Pluto. Gallery Vs3210.jpg|Kreis Cygnus battling Mercury Anubis Vs221.jpg Trivia *The Cygnus constellation was mentioned as part of the Metal Fury episode Dunamis, Guardian of the Shrine in order to open the Mist Mountain Temple doors. *Kreis Cygnus rhymes with it's owner name, Cycnus. **Cygnus and Cycnus are the same word, just with one letter that differs. Category:4D Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:4D System Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades